Young Zeus
Hero Intro Mid row nuker. Very effective against non-INT based Heroes. Stat Growth Skills Judgement Casts lightning upon an area damaging all enemies within. No effect on INT heroes. = Does magic damage based on MAG ATK stat; + 26.4 more and + accuracy for stun per additional level = Hits all enemies and may cause stun but has no effect on INT based heroes and creatures Electrocute Lightning streaks from every attack dealing extra damage = Changes Young Zeus' Auto-Attacks that deal only magic damage; based on MAG ATK = May interrupt AAs of enemies when timed correctly (attack exactly at the same time) = Each additional level adds 14.3 more damage Confine Zeus sends and enemy into the void. It can not attack or be attacked = Does no damage, the afflicted enemy disappears, but can be attacked, and it lasts 3 seconds = Works on both physical and magic immune foes = Aims at a front row enemy; accuracy depends on the skill level and the enemy's level Omniscience Increases INT (Passive) =Adds 82 intelligence at level 1; scales at 2 intelligence per level Rotation (AA → AA → Confine → AA → AA) Evolve White → Green (Level 1 → Level 2) * 2 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Plain Circlet (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Mogul Cloak (Lvl. 2) Green → Green + 1 (Level 2 → Level ?) * 2 x Wiz Robe (Lvl. 10) * 2 x Report Card (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Skull Wrap (Lvl. ?) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Green + 1 → Blue (Level ? → Level ?) * 1 x Wizard Staff (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Life Crystal (Lvl. 21) * 2 x Report Card (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Witch Crystal (Lvl. 11) * 1 x Geek Shoes (Lvl. ?) Blue → Blue + 1 (Level ? → Level ?) * 1 x Witch Crystal (Lvl. 11) * 1 x Wizard Staff (Lvl. 20) * 2 x Report Card (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Primal Orb (Lvl. 13) * 1 x Witch Leg (Lvl. 18) Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 (Level ? → Level 42) * 1 x Report Card (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Witch Leg (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Energy Stick (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Mallet of Ruin (Lvl. 24) * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Poseidon's Fork (Lvl. 35) Blue + 2 → Purple (Level 42 → Level 53) * 1 x Report Card (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Witch Leg (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Anti-Wolf Stick (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Rose Stone (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Vengeance Box (Lvl. 41) * 1 x Gift Sword (Lvl. 53) Purple → Purple + 1 (Level 53 → Level 59) * 1 x Zeus' Scepter (Lvl. 49) * 1 x Life Scepter (Lvl. 30) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * 1 x Anti-Wolf Stick (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Report Card (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Persian Orb (Lvl. 59) Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 (Level 59 → Level 70) * 1 x Mithril Plate (Lvl. 22) * 1 x Wizard Staff (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Orb of Dreams (Lvl. 48) * 1 x Globe (Lvl. 65) * 1 x Gift Shirt (Lvl. 70) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 (Level 70 → Level ?) * 1 x Zeus' Scepter (Lvl. 49) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * 1 x Vengeance Box (Lvl. 41) * 1 x Wiz Robe (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Anti-Wolf Rod (Lvl. 51) * 1 x Hunting Blade (Lvl. ?) Purple + 3 → Purple + 4 * 1 x Mallet of Ruin (Lvl. 24) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * 1 x Gift Sword (Lvl. 53) * 1 x Holy Tears (Lvl. 60) * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Libra Scales (Lvl. 72) Purple + 4 → Orange * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Zeus' Scepter * 1 x Globe * 1 x Ardent Robes * 1 x Magic Sphere * 1 x Cobra Staff (Lvl. 90) Orange → Orange +1 * 1 x Evo Stone (lvl 80) * 1 x Asferos Card (lvl 88) * 1 x Gift Shirt (lvl 70) * 1 x Persian Orb (lvl 59) * 1 x Orb of Dreams (lvl 48) * 1 x Zephyr Boots (lvl 81) Final Stats * STR: 910 (735+175) * INT: 1670 (1356+314) * AGI: 857 (784+73) * Max HP: 18803 (14453+4350) * PHY ATK: 2339 (1848+491) * MAG ATK: 4187 (3433+754) * Armor: 243 (213+30) * Resist: 211 (161+50) * Physical Crit: 413 (384+29) * Magic Crit: 92 (60+32) * HP Regen: 2265 (565+1700) * Rage Regen: 797 (337+460) * Dodge: 10 * Piercing: 5 * Ignore Resist: 54 (34+20) * Heal Bonus: 10% * Reduce Rage 25% (0+25%) Strategy Young Zeus can take a large percentage of an enemies health due do his Electrocute skill adding extra magic damage on every Auto-Attack. His Auto-Attack with electrocute can be used even when he is silenced. He is easy to obtain from the Gift event. But note that his Ultimate does no damage to INT based heroes. Hero Shard Locations Hero Shards were given out in the gift event. 5 are purchasable at the Guild Mall for 500 Guild Bux. They are restocked every refresh. Quotes *(On selection) - "Ladies, come to daddy." *(During Ultimate) - "Hoo-rah! *(On evolution) - "Ride the lightning!" *(On ascension)- "Bring it on!" Category:Hero